Our First Christmas
by SpikeBuffyTryst
Summary: Buffy and Spike spend their first Christmas together. Set in season 6!


Disclaimer: All "BtVS" characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co.  
  
Title: "Our First Christmas"  
  
Author & Feedback: Trish @ obsessed_spike_freak_02@yahoo.com  
  
Season: 6, when things between Spike & Buffy were "good".  
  
Summary: Spike & Buffy share their first Christmas together.  
  
Rating: G  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Spike sat perched on a cherub as he watched Buffy stake another of his kind. It always amazed him how graceful she was even when fighting and slaying demons. Spike smiled as he jumped down and sauntered over to his Lady Love. He had waited all day and all night to see her. He kept away while Buffy and the Scoobies celebrated and exchanged gifts with each other. Spike did not feel like arguing with the Boy, which would have ruined Buffy's Christmas, and he wanted no part of making her sad. It was bad enough that this was the first Christmas without Joyce.  
  
Spike came up behind Buffy and inhaled her scent. Buffy turned around abruptly upon hearing him.  
  
"Spike, God you startled me!" she cried.  
  
"Sorry, Pet," he said sincerely. He cocked his head to the side when he saw the look in her eyes that he knew she was trying to hard to now hide. "What's wrong, Luv?" He reached a hand out and took hers in his.  
  
Buffy thought of lying to Spike, but she knew she couldn't. She let him take her hand and she smiled. Sometimes he can be so sweet and lovable. She said to herself. She sighed as they started to walk out of the cemetery.  
  
"It's just that today was supposed to be filled with fun and good times, but it wasn't. It's just not," she fought back tears. "It's just not the same without Mom here."  
  
Spike looked into her eyes and nodded understandingly, however, remained silent to let her finish. After all, she wasn't always this forthcoming with saying what was bothering her.  
  
"It was just so hard to pretend like it was a happy occasion for Dawn, but she knew the truth. Everyone was great though, but still." Buffy stopped and looked into Spike's eyes for a long moment. "I wish you could've been there. It would've made things easier-you being there. For the both of us."  
  
Spike now took both of her hands into his as he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. After he pulled away he said: "I wish I could've been there as well. You know it pains me to see you hurt."  
  
"I know," she said softly as they continued to walk hand in hand.  
  
Spike was surprised she didn't pull away since they were in public, however he wasn't going to complain. Buffy usually wasn't this forthcoming about her feelings for Spike either, which was another shocker for him as well. Buffy actually admitting that she needed him was big.  
  
"Buffy," he paused as they entered his cemetery.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you come back to the crypt for awhile? I want to give you your Christmas present."  
  
She smiled, "Yes, I can. I didn't think vampires celebrated Christmas."  
  
He smirked. "Some of us do."  
  
"Good," she laughed. "Because I have something for you too."  
  
Spike's eyes lit up. He didn't expect to get anything in return. "You do?"  
  
"Yes, don't be silly." She laughed as they continued onto his crypt.  
  
Spike opened the door to his crypt and let her walk passed him. Spike took his duster and threw it on the chair. Buffy took hers off as well and laid it carefully on the coffin. Spike leaned in and kissed her quickly, catching her off guard.  
  
"I'll be right back," he smiled as he disappeared downstairs.  
  
Spike lit the red candles he had set up around his bedroom and gathered the gifts for Buffy and set them under the little tree he had decorated. He quickly changed his simple black t-shirt into a red ribbed sweater. His necklace dangled against his chest from the movements. Spike ran back up the stairs and walked over to her.  
  
Buffy, in the meantime, took out her compact to check her makeup. After being satisfied that it still looked good, she let her hair fall out of the ponytail. She placed the scrunchy in her jacket pocket and got Spike's present from her purse. She heard Spike coming back up the stairs and when her eyes fell upon him, she let out a tiny breath of air.  
  
"Spike, you look."  
  
"What? You don't like it, do you?" he scrunched his face.  
  
"NO!" she exclaimed. "You look very handsome." She walked up to him and ran her hands down his chest. "Soft." She smiled as she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You look extremely cute!"  
  
"Oh. Thank you." He motioned for her to follow him downstairs. "It's down here."  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
She picked up his present and headed downstairs after him. She stopped at the bottom and took in the beauty he had laid out for them. The candles gave the room a romantic glow and the little tree he decorated was simply adorable. Who knew Spike could be so creative! She said to herself.  
  
Spike stepped down beside her and guided her over to the bed. He retrieved her gifts and placed them in front of her. "I hope you like them."  
  
Buffy's face lit up. "I love presents. I'm Presents Girl!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Open them!"  
  
Buffy chose a medium sized square box wrapped in silver paper that had little snowmen dancing out falling snowflakes. There were pretty silver and red ribbons tied around the package. "Did you wrap these yourself?" she asked smiling.  
  
Spike blushed and nodded. His anxiety level was skyrocketing over whether or not she would like it.  
  
Buffy pulled the presents out of the box and unwrapped the tissue paper from around them. When her eyes fell upon the gifts, she grew solemn and all the happiness and giddiness disappeared from within her. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she stared at it.  
  
Spike's heart was breaking as he watched the woman he loved cry. "Buffy, I'm so sorry. You don't like it. I should've known it would make you cry. I should've known better than to give you that. I'm so sorry!" he apologized profusely.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw the sincerity in his words and how he regretted making her cry and seeing her hurt. "Spike," she said through her tears. "I'm not mad. These are the most beautifulest and thoughtfulest gifts I have ever received."  
  
"No, they've made you cry and that's the last thing I wanted to do. I never meant for you to get hurt by them. Bloody hell! I'm sorry."  
  
"Spike, don't be sorry. I love them! Really, they are beautiful and I know you put your heart behind it the idea and that's what matters. I know you never meant for them to hurt me and really they haven't. It's the most genuine and thoughtful and caring gift you could have ever given me. Please, look at me," she said wiping the tears from her face.  
  
Spike turned slowly and faced her. When she started crying he couldn't bear to look at her face because it made his heart break. She could see the glistening in his eyes because he thought he had caused her pain. He quickly pushed all his emotions aside as he looked into her eyes. "You're not angry?"  
  
"No. I am not angry with you. I told you that. I love them really, they're so beautiful." She set the ornaments down on the bed and gave him the warmed embrace he had ever been given in his entire existence. "How did you find these pictures?"  
  
"Dawn and I were looking at pictures one day when you were.when you were away and I found this one and it made me smile. This other one was from just last year. I remember Willow taking it. And when I was trying to find you something in that bloody mall."  
  
"YOU were in the mall? In broad daylight?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I saw this little shop where you could have pictures put on things like ornaments and things, so I went back to the house one day when you were patrolling and Dawn gave them to me. I was so afraid that you wouldn't like it or be hurt by it. I almost didn't give them to you."  
  
"I'm glad that you did. I forgot about this one. I was five years old when Dad took this. Mom and me had just finished decorating the tree and we had our Santa's hats on and having so much fun. Dad called us "Santa's little helpers". He just came right in with the camera and snapped the picture. Mom was so happy.we were happy," her voice drifted off. "I really do especially love this one. This was our last Christmas together. Mom, Dawn and me, last years was so special." Her voice started breaking as she choked back more tears.  
  
"Now you have something special to remind you of those happy times. At least I hope it makes you happy."  
  
"You have no idea how happy this has made me. This was the happiest moment of my day," she told him. "Thank you."  
  
Spike's eyes lit up. "I'm glad you like it. And you're welcome."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him gently and ever so sweetly on his lips. Spike pulled her into an embrace and returned her affections. Spike was the first to pull away.  
  
"You have one more gift to open," he said smiling as he handed it to her.  
  
"Another one!" she exclaimed. "Thank you." She opened the package and unwrapped it from the tissue paper. She pulled out what looked like a sterling silver stake on a little chain. "What's this?" she asked.  
  
"It's an icicle. I know it kind of looks like a bloody stake, but I thought you would like it. Read the back."  
  
Buffy turned the shiny icicle over in her hands read the inscription on the back.  
  
Merry Christmas, Buffy!  
Our First Christmas, 2001  
Love Spike  
  
"Spike, that's beautiful," she said as she hugged him once again.  
  
"Do you like it? If you don't you don't have to keep it. I mean, I know you don't feel the same about me as I feel about you, and if what it says bothers you, you can throw it away," he said seriously.  
  
"Spike," she sighed. "We both know how we both feel and no, I'm not going to throw it away."  
  
His face lit up as he smiled and embraced her. They spent the next hour making love and laying in each other's arms before any of them talked. Buffy looked up into Spike's eyes and smiled. She loved her gifts, all of them. She wondered what Spike must've been like as a man. She could see some of William show himself when they were together. It was a side of him only she got to see, with exception to may be Dawn, but in another way.  
  
"Spike," she whispered.  
  
"Yes," he said with his eyes closed.  
  
"You didn't open your present."  
  
"Yes, I did," he replied with his sparkling blue eyes now open.  
  
"When? Well, do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, I love it. You being here with me is all the present that I could ever want or hope for."  
  
Buffy smiled and was consumed by warmth as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in Spike's arms.  
  
The End 


End file.
